comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Order: Volume Two
Black Order: Volume Two Chapter 7: Bonds "Day five on our travels. Food supply is lasting, and we should reach the moon of Hala within a few days" Thane said, once again recording for his ships log. "Contact with Tex and Knok has been lost, but it's not unlike them to go dark for a while. I'm sure they will be fine. As for the Luphamoids, Mira, Barnick and Luun, I would say they have warmed to me, considering my past. It feels like no matter how much I try to save this universe from his tyranny, his shadow still follows me, leeching of me and making even the greatest victories seem shallow and pointless. Ships log day five, out". Thane shut off the log and stared out at the black endless void of space, lit only by tiny stars, and a distant nebula. "How you guys holding up?" He called back. "Good" came Luun's weary reply. Out of the family, it was Luun who enjoyed Thane's company the most, not as a saviour, but as a friend. It was for people like Luun that Thane did his work for. Across the universe, their were millions more like him, lost and in need of protection. Thane would see to it that they were all home safe. The Moon was cloaked, so it served as an effective hiding place for the lost and homeless, safe from all terrors beyond. Thane called it the Lostworld, and its existence was only known to its inhabitants, him, Tex and Knok. No other being could ever know. Thane knew that war in the universe was inevitable, wether it be Kree and Skrull, or any other races fighting for control. Each wat would have victims, and the Lostworld gave these victims a home. He had to keep it up, finding more. For the sake of those like Luun, who needed it most. THE STARLIGHT, STARSHIP OF CAPTAIN GLORY "The bait was taken Captain" Mentacle said, her voice resonating into Gla-Ree's Mind. "They killed Xarlek and they know they have been tricked". "That's because you told them" Gla-Ree said resentfully. "You should not have gloated, or they would not know a thing". "It matters not" Mentacle replied. "We are ahead of them". "And I would like to keep it that to way" Glory said. "How?" Titanus asked. "Mentacle this is your chance to redeem yourself" Goory said. "Find the Bladk Order, and break them in the most permanent way you can. They have already lived long enough to become a threat, a threat that must be eliminated". "So how will we find them?" Titanus asked. "They operate on a mobile starship". "Xarlek had a tracker. That Tracker is programmed to move to its killer on the point of death. Corvus Glaive killed Xarlek, so he bears the tracker, which Mentacle can track with her telepathy". "What if Mentacle fails Captain?" Nexus asked. "I will not fail Nexus" Mentacle replied coldly. "I will return to you all triumphant". "Then go Mentacle" said Glory. "Fulfil your destiny". SANCTUARY II, WARSHIP OF THANOS "Thanos isn't here" Proxima said. "The Chitauri Gaurd said he left on a secret solo mission. Even they don't know what, and I can't get in contact with him". "So we are on our own then" Cull said. "Trying to stabilise his crumbling empire". "Its hardly crumbling" Glaive reminded him. "We must keep it from doing so however. We cannot allow another uprising". "You know how I feel?" Cull cut in suddenly. "I feel like we aren't being told enough. We were never told about Thane, or rather I wasn't. It's like our father will only tell us what he wants dead. I though, we the children of Thanos, are meant for more than this, more to our father than his attack dogs". "HOW DARE YOU!" Proxima snapped. "We fight for Thanos with loyalty! Undying loyalty! This pathetic doubt is what cost us Gamora! She would still be here if she had stayed in line, she would-" Proxima went suddenly silent, hiding the emotion in her voice. "She would still be one of us". "Maybe she was the smart one" Cull muttered. "Oh, and you think you are too? You really think you have any brain under the sack of angry flesh? Face it Cull, your nothing more than Thanos' pet" Proxima huffed, and walked off, Corvus watching her go. This was not like the stoic and collected Proxima Midnight to snap out of anger. She walked past Tex and Knok as they walked up to Corvus. "Did I miss something?" Tex asked, curiously looking around. Knok merely shrugged. "It's doesn't matter Tex. She just needs time". "Its Gamora, isn't it Glaive?" Ebony Maw inquired. "After multiple years without her, she still cannot get over the loss of her one and only pupil". "She wasn't just a pupil" Glaive said. "To Proxima, she was a daughter, just as much as she was to Thanos". Knok grunted. "I never knew my family. I would want to make one of my own too, I I could". As the others talked, Cull stared out of the ship, into the dephts of sapce. What was he? Was Midnight right? His entire life he had tried to convince himself he was more than a brute, but maybe he had been wrong all along. Maybe that was all he was. Suddenly, Maw spoke, his voice sharp and on edge. "We are not alone" he said. "We have an intruder aboard the Sanctuary II". Chapter 8: Mind Games What am I? For years my knee and only question ate away in my mind, maybe more even more than my need to serve Thanos. My siblings seem to know who they are, have come to terms with it, even accepting who they are with open arms. But me? I was told what I was supposed to be, and never had aa check in the matter myself. Thanos saw my species, string and proud, warriors of old and feared for their ferocity, and saw me more as a war machine that a son. Maybe Proxima is right. Maybe they all are. But there are days, between the slaughter, and the death, and the violence, where I wonder what would be, I I were more than a brute? "What do you mean 'an intruder'?" Tex asked. "How do you know". "They are strong" Maw repiled. "I can sense them. They are close, and drawing closer". "But where?" Knok asked. "I don't see anyone else but us". Cull silently pulled a rounded object from his belt. "Show yourself creature" he said, and threw it against the ground. An electronic blast shot out from the object, passing the Black Order, Tex and Knok by, but stricking something above, in the ventilation system. A liquid poured out, sold into a being, an alien with a large wide head, massive yellow reptilian eyes, thin lips, and a set to of tentacles. Mentacle hissed, and dived at Obsidian. Cull swiftly backed away, and swung at Mentacle, swiping her into a wall. Cull prepared to crush her against said wall, but suddenly grabbed. his head, yelling in agony, and dropped to his knees. "Her" Maw said. "She caused the uprising. She's a telepath". Mentacle laughed, a shallow, creepy voice burning into Maw's mond. "You are like me then" Mentacle said. "Powers beyond the psychical . What fun, what fun indeed". Maw didn't know much about this new foe, but he knew one thing: she was a danger to them all. He had to put distance between her and the others, or she could damage their minds too. Maw was the only one resistant enough to take her on. Maw lunged forwards at Mentacle, flying in the air, grabbing the alein, and flying swiftly down a corridor. "You fool" Mentacle spoke into his mind again. "You just isolated yourself from your allies. Your death will be even faster!". "Maybe" Maw said, flinging her to the ground. "But I just took away your targets". Mentacle hissed, and connected with Maw's mind. "Your mind will be no more, child of Thanos" Mentacle hissed again. "By the time your Black Order finds you, there will be nothing but a lifelessness husk!". But Mentacle suddnely hit a mental barrier. Maw was blocking her telepathic powers with his own, their very minds fighting for control. Maw could hear the Order, Tex and Knok running down the hall towards him. He couldn't let Mentacle get to them. He had to keep her in his mind. "You are surprisingly strong" Mentacle said. "But I won't be enough to keep you alive". "We shall see Mentacle" Maw said. He was reading her mind now, seeing her name, her allies, her past, everything. Mentacle had noticed that too. "No! Get out of my head!" She shrieked. "Why should I?" Maw retorted. "You're still inside mine". Mentacle struggled, but Ebony Maw held firm. She couldn't escape his mind. Corvus looked up at the pair, levaitaing in the air, Maw focused and calm, Mentacle shaking and spasming in a desperate effort to break out. "I see now" Maw said, not just speaking in Mentacle's Mind, but out loud to the Black Order too. "I see who our enemy is. I see what he wants to accomplish. We face a dangerous enemy today. And this telepath is just the tip of the iceberg". "NO!" Mentacle screamed. She shook again, a final attempt to escape. "Enough" Maw's voice was cold, and sharp. "You are a threat to us, that makes you a threat to Thanos. That is something that cannot persist". Maw bore his mind into hers, and felt it snap in one swift motion. Mentacle let out a yell and dropped, still shaking to the floor. The shaking stopped, and Mentacle was still. Ebony opened his eyes and lowered to the ground. He looked at Mentacle'a body. "She's dead Maw" Proxima said. "You won". "I eradicated her mind Proxima. I'm very much aware she's dead". "What did you see?" Corvus asked. "You said, while you were seeing her mind, that you saw are enemy. Who?" "A Kree, Corvus. A Kree, with a team. Himself, formally her, a being with electrical powers, a hulking beast, and a being with supernatural power". "What does that have to do with us?" Proxima asked. "There is many teams of enhanced beings out there, too many to count. What makes these guys so special". "They call themelsves the Night Guard" Maw began. "This Captain Glory that leads them, has a relic called the Star Key. I believed it was just legend, but it would appear that it's indeed real, and Glory has it. I doubt Mentacle had seen everything before I ended her, but I know this: Glory has the key, and now seeks the Cosmic Crystal. Together, they can unlock limitless power, the very essence of fable, the ability to bestow such power apon a mortal being, that they would become a cosmic entity. Immortal and all seeing, existing endlessly for all of time. And to make matters far worse, Glory believes Thane knows where it is". "So what your telling us" Tex said. "Is that we have to stop a insane Kree Captain who is trying to become a god, and he wnats to din said the same guy we are looking for?". Ebony Maw nodded. "Okay, just glad we are all on the same page" Tex said. "What role does Thane play?" Corvus asked. "As I said, Glory thinks Thane knows where to find the Cosmic Crytsal. Glory is power hungry, and also wants to use his newfound power to rule the empire s of the universes, starting with ours, by eliminating Thanos. This makes this matter a personal one". "So we find Thane before this Glory guy can" Tex said. "Sounds good". As the rest of the Black Order spoke, Tex snuck to the back of the ship, Knok following behind. "This is getting bad" Knok muttered. "We need to contact Thane now". "I tried" Tex replied. "His connection is offline. I can make contact with him. We just have to hope the Black Order gets to him before Glory does". "You really trust these guys?" Knok asked. "They are Thanos' children, his most feared warlords!" "Thane is a child of Thanos too, Knok. Your heritage does not determine who you are, or what you become" Tex said. "Lets get back to the Order". "Corvus" Proxima said suddenly. "What is it Proxima?" Corvus asked, seeing the shocked expression on her face. She looked up at him. "When Maw killed Mentacle, it sent out a strong blast of energy, acting like a flare. And well, someone's tracked it right to us!". Just as she spoke, a blast shook the Sanctuary II. "Get to the hangar!" Corvus yelled. The Order, Tex and Knok rushed to the hangar, but they were not the first to get there. Chitauri were fighting three beings, each giving off a fearsome display of power. A humanoid made of pink energy struck down a group of Chitauri. He looked up from his slaughter and saw the Black Order. "The Orders arrived Nexus!" Living Laser yelled. Chitauri were blasted aside by a bolt of dark energy as as Nexus stepped forwards, looking over at the children Thanos. "Nice to see you freinds" he said, his voice not at all friendly. "A shame you are too late to leave alive". "Cull, Proxima, power up the Lightsbane. Me, Maw and the newbies will handle these freaks" Corvus said. "You lot are about to end up like Mentacle!" Corvus yelled, spinning his Glaive. Nexus smiled. "We shall see Corvus Glaive. I assure you that you cannot win. Submit, and maybe Captain Glory will spare your pathetic lives". "Personally, I think it would be more fun just to kill you, and pay Glory a visit ourselves" Corvus spat back. "Black Order, to war!". Chapter 9: A Fighting Choice The time has come to fight. Whatever I said about Cull Obsidian, there is no ally I would rather have watching my back than him, apart from my husband himself. Now, we must fight for Thanos, and even for Thane. The choice on his life can wait. Now, we must end this Captain Glory and his Night Guard, before they can do far worse to us and our father. We fight for him, but most importantly, we fight for each other. I suppose, that means in some way, we are a family, with or without Gamora. The Black Order attacked, Proxima jumping forwards and sending her spear flying at Living Laser, as Cull rushed for the Lightsbane. She followed close behind as Laser deflected her spear, and it returned to her hand. Corvus then engaged Living Laser, who formed twin swords out of plasma, and was locked in battle with Corvus' Glaive. "Get to the ship!" Corvus yelled. Proxima knew why. Corvus was smart. He knew that if they got into the ship, they would have an instant advantage. And despite what she thought of him, Cull Obsidian was one good pilot. She could see the ship the Night Guard had come in too. It was a heavily armed Kree shuttle, with the name "Starlight" engraved on the hull. But as she looked around, she saw Living Laser, Nexus and Titanus, but not Captain Glory. They had worked out from the Starlight that he was Kree, but she didn't see him anywhere. Where was he? Cull had boarded the Lightsbane and Proxima followed. Menawhile, Maw flew though the air, flying into Nexus and knocking him back. Nexus laughed, and stood up, unfazed. "A fellow sorcerer" Nexus said, almost in admiration. "How fun". "Lets she how fun it will be once you are beaten, shall we?" Maw pondered, before lifting Nexus into air. But to his utter suprise, Nexus broke free, and jumped down to the ground. A black ball of energy had formed around Nexus, preventing Maw from using telekinesis on him again. Nexus rasied his hands and sent bolts of black matter at Maw, who raised the ground in front of him up to disperse it. Pulling the chunk up, Maw broke it down to shards of metal, and sent them flying at Neuxs, who shot his Black Matter once again, disintergating them. The others were having equal luck. Tex and Knok fought Titanus, who had almost impenetrable armour, and Tex's Blaster was having no affect. Knok landed a punch on Titanus' head, but the alien grabbed his arm and flung him onto the ground. "You are weak, Kronan" Titanus said mockingly. "Allow me to show you what true strength looks like!". Titanus fired long metal spines from his armour, flying at Knok. The Kronan raised his sheild and blocked severl, but one lodged in his arm, and he dropped the sheild in pain. Titanus grabbed Knok by the neck. "Stay away from him!" Tex yelled, jumping on Titanus' back, and rapidly stabbing his back with his dagger. Tex flung his now empty blaster at Titanus too, who crushed it in his free hand. Titanus shook Tex off, and Tex was struck by a blow from Living Laser who had broke free from fighting Corvus. Tex ducked another strike from Laser. "Run, little one. This is not about you. This punishment is For the Black Order alone" Living Laser said. Tex looked past him to see Titanus holding a thrashing Knok high into the air, and drawing a long sword. Before Tex could even scream, Titanus stabbed Knok in the chest. Knok let out a grunt of shock, and was dropped to the ground. "NO!" Tex screamed. Titanus kicked Knok away and looked at the Lightsbane which had raised into the wield, Cull at the pilots seat. "Blast him to bits Midnight"' Cull said. Proxima fired the cannons at Titanus. Tex and Glaive took cover, Living Laser did as well. Maw and Nexus ignored it and kept fighting. But Titanus just stood, the bolts bouncing off his armour. He rasked his arm, a prosthetic metal one that Proxima hadn't noticed until now. It folded back, revealing a blaster, which Titanus fired. The shot ripped though the Lightsbane's shields and struck the wing, sending the ship spinning out the hangar into open air. The Sanctuary II has been in the atmosphere of a barren moon for some time, and caught in its gravity, the Lightsbane plummeted down. "Steady It!" Proxima yelled. Cull pulled up on the controls as hard as possible, pulling the Lightsbane out of his fiery nosedive. But not fast enough to stop the shuttle crashing. It smashed into the sandy surface, and slowed to a smoking stop. Cull groaned, and checked himself over. No damage, his skin payed off. Proxima wasn't so lucky. To start with, she was unconscious, slumped back on the passengers seat. There was a thin gash across her head, and a trickle of blue blood dripped out. Cull checked her over. Luckily, he found no further wounds, aside from some bruises. He laid her back, and walked outside. He was not alone. A Kree, tall and proud was waiting for him outside. His armour was a mix of black and gold and he had a crest on red on his helmet. Before he even spoke, Cull Obsidian knew who he was. "Greetings Cull Obsidian" the Kree said. "I am Captain Glory, and I have an offer for you". Corvus had seen the Lightsbane dropped from the sky. He hoped Proxima was okay. He couldn't loose anyone else. Not like Black Swan. His thoughts were flung aside as Living Laser fell apon him, swords drawn. Glaive growled like a feral animal as he blocked the strike. He kicked the humanoid and then stabbed him with his galive. The blade went right though, and Living Laser remained unharmed. "I have a body literally made of energy!" Living Laser yelled. "Did you really think that would work?". But Glaive then struck him again, this time a kick in the leg, and Laser didn't have time to phase out of it . Laser faltered back, cursing. Suddenly, Nexus sprung back from Maw. "We go now" he said strictly. "Glory's orders". he turned and boarded the Starlight, the Kree ship powering up. Living Laser flicked Glaive a hand signal and jumped backwards onto the ship as it began to light. Titanus made a running jump as well, he and Living Laser boarding the ship. The Starlight began to take off and leave the hangar, but Maw held it back, preventing its escape. "Blast it!" He yelled. Glaive ran to the nearest Chitauri and took aim. He fired, but Titanus emerged from the exit ramp, blocking the blast. Maw lost his grip, and the ship pulled away. Maw watched it go, expecting it to jump away, but I didn't ,instead, the Starlight decended to the moon below, heading towards the Lightsbane crash site, to Cull and Proxima. Maw turned away. "In all my time, I have never failed Thanos" he said to himself. "I will not fail today". He turned to the others. "The Night Guard are heading for the Lightsbane" he said, but only Corvus was listening. Tex was on his knees, next to the body of Knok. Titanus had killed him in there battle. Maw walked over to Tex and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't really know why he did it. He had never liked to show any hint of emotion to anyone, but for some reason, it felt right, a feeling almost alien to Ebony Maw. "They will pay" Tex said, choking back a sob. "I swear they will all pay". "Yes Tex. And it will be us who make them pay together" Maw said. "Ise that anger, that resentment, and let it fuel you, so when the time comes, when Captain Glory and his Night Guard are at our mercy, you can grant the wonderful final blow, and avenge Knok. Welcome to the Black Order Tex". "If we are done here, we need to get to the Lightsbane. Fast" Corvus said. LIGHTSBANE CRASH SITE "An offer?" Cull Obsidian scoffed. "What would i ever want from you?". A smile curled across Glory's pale thin lips. "Only what you have always wanted Cull Obsidian. You play the part of the killing war machine, the brute, but you are not happy with it. The Black Order doesn't see that. I however, do". "Mentacle" Cull said suddenly. "When she attacked me, she read my mind! And then she just sent it to you!" "Its true Mentacle read your mind, but only so I could know for sure. We understand each other Cull, both of us want to be more than our allies think we should be, both of us are destined for more, for greatness, for glory. We deserve the universe and they give us scraps and tell us to be grateful, its unjust and unfair, but it doesn't have to be". Behind Glory, the Starlight landed. "Join us Cull Obsidian. Join the Night Guard and we can me more, you can be more. When have the Black Order ever seen you as more than a brute? When will they ever see you as more than a brute? With the Night Gaurd you can be more, we all can together". Cull looked to the sky, at the Q-ship desending, holding Maw, Glaive and Tex, ten backs atvthe Lightsabne, and a stirring Proxima Midnight. Her words echoed in his head, and they were not the only ones. "Clocks ticking" insisted Glory. "I know what I am to them. I know how to be more" Cull said finally. "Captain Glory, I shall serve by your side. We will be more together". "No..Cull.." Proxima mumbled, trying to move. "Don't..you..dare". "You were right Midnight. You shouldn't have kept me around" Cull said. The Q-ship lande, and Maw, Tex and Glaive climbed out, in time to see Cull lock eyes with them from across the dunes, before boarding the Starlight with Captain Glory. The Starlight took off, shooting into the oncoming night. Corvus ran to Midnight, who was shakily climbing by out of the Lightsbane. "Proxima!" Corvus cried. He ran over to his wife, and put an arm around her, helping her to stand. "What happened? Why's Cull gone with Glory?" Corvus asked. "That brainless traitor" Proxima spat. "Cull Obsidian has betrayed us, and he's going to end up telling Glory and his Night Guard everything they need to know about Thane". Chapter 10: Truths Consequences. We are all to familiar with them. Cull has left us, and Knok is dead. Corvus and Proxima want to act, they want to kill them all: Glory, Cull, the Night Guard, all their enemies. It seems wether we know it or not, we and Thane are now on the same side, and half of us haven't even met him. As for Tex, I don't think even he knows what to do. He's hiding something, I know he is. But that doesn't matter now. However dirrfernt we all are, myself, my Black Order, Tex, or even Thane, for the first time we stand as one against a universal threat. None of us can allow Captain Glory to be a cosmic entity. It he succeeds, chaos with surly engulf the universe. I am Ebony Maw, and I will not let that happen. "The Sanctuary II tracked the Starlight as far as it could" Maw said. "As far as we know, even Glory doesn't know exactly where he's going". "Neither do we" said Proxima. "Nobody knows where Thane is". "I do" Tex said quietly. "What? How?" Proxima asked. Tex sighed. "I lied to you all. I'm not a bounty hunter hunting Thane, me and Knok are his allies, we have been for years, we help him, and I know where he is going now. Knok did too, but he's gone. It's just me left to keep the message alive". "I should kill you" Corvus said hatefully. Then his tone changed. "But for once, I cannot kill out of a problem. We need you. You are the key to stopping this. Thats worth keeping you alive, if nothing else is". "Thank you" Tex said. "That means a lot. We got to get to Thane first, I must avenge Knok once and for all". "So where is Thane going Tex?" Maw asked. "The Planet of Hala" Tex replied. "Well near enough. There is a cloaked moon, hidden from view near Hala, distorted by a nebula and invisible to radar, scanners, everything. Thane calls it the Lostworld. It's here he keeps his refugees from destroyed worlds. Thane will likely vista Hala first, stop off, get suplies, before making the jump to Lostworld". "Hala is the Kree homeworld" Maw said. "Glory is a Kree. Thane will be stuck on his foes home planet". "We can fix the Lightsbane" Corvus said. "Take it to Hala". "Not alone this time Corvus" Maw said. "Contact Hivemind and tell her to ready Alpha squadron. We are bringing the Outriders too. And if our father returns befor the end, i hope he shall support us. The Sanctuary II shall wait for him here. We go to Hala". '' STARLIGHT, SHIP OF THE NIGHT GUARD'' "So, Cull Obsidian" Nexus probed. "Do you know where we can find a certain Thane?". "My apologies Nexus. The Black Order didn't trust me enough to tell me. But I assure you I can assist you in other ways". "Don't fret Obsidian" Glory said. "By monitoring orbital activity above my homeworld of Hala, we know it's a popular stop for Thane. The Kree know him, and even celebarte his arrival there, giving him gifts and wishing him well. It's pathetic and demeaning, we Kree are meant to be great warriors, not pacifist weaklings. When I have boundless power, when I get the Cosmic Crystal, that will change. I shall command a new race of Kree, and use it to destroy Thanos". "And we will help you master" Titanus added. "We will kill the Bladk Order for you, and once he has given us his information, Thane as well". "Perfect" Glory said. "It's good to have you all here. It will pay off for all of us in the end. Loyalty is rewarded, betrayal means death". "So to Hala then, to finish this" Living Laser said. "Yes. To Hala" Glory replied. Living Laser put the Starlight into lightspeed, and it shot though the darkness of deep space, towards its target. "To Victory". HALA, KREE CAPITAL Thane's ship landed down apon the Hala landing pads. Outside, Thane noticed a group of Kree ofdciers had come to greet them. "Look sharp" Thane advised the Luphamoids. "Kree can be a little uptight. Don't say anything that might offend them, or you will have a planets worth of angry Kree chasing you across the universe". Luun smiled a nodded. Thane opened the rear cargo bay doors and stepped out into the light. "Welcome back to Hala Thane" a large Kree with an eyepatch said. "I trust your voyage was safe?". "Thank you Me-Lar, it was" Thane replied. Me-Lar looked past Thane and saw the Luphamoid Trio, Mira, Barnick and Luun. "I do not see Tex or Knok" Me-Lar pointed out. "They usually accompany you on these little missions, right?" "Tex and Knok have their own mission going on" Thane said. "I'm sure they will find us soon. I sho probally wait for them here until we can load up and move on". "Well whatever you do, feel free to stay as long as you like" Me-Lar said. "You are always welcome on Hala". "Hala looks beautiful" Mira marvelled. "The architecture here is unlike that of any world I have seen" Barnick added. "It is truly a spectacle to behold". "It's really a wonderful place" Mira said. "Well, I'm flattered" Me-Lar said with a light laugh. "Me-Lar, can you load my ship?" Thane asked. "Of course. I shall fetch the supplies you asked for" Me-Lar said, before walking back along the landing pad. Suddenly, the back part of the pad exploded, knocking Thane to the ground. "What the hell was that!?" Yelled Me-Lar, before a second explosion shook the pads, and the building ahead of them collapsed with a rumbling groan, the mighty structure toppling down. A small ship burst though the smoke: The Starlight, it shot over Thane and landed on the one still intact Landing Pad besides the one Thane's ship was on. Thane looked back at Mira, Barnick and Luun. "Stay in the ship until I say so. Hide if you can" Thane advised. he watched Me-Lar pick himself up and march over to the Starlight. Thane watched carefully as the Starlight opened up, and Captain Glory emerged first. Glory ignored Me-Lar and walked right past him. From behind Glory came the Night Guard. Me-Lar turned now to them, and attempted to tell them that this area was restricted. He never got to finish his warning, as Titanus swiftly grabbed the Kree, and laughing manically, hurled Me-Lar off the Pads to the ground far below. Now Thane knew these newcomers were not friendly. Me-Lar had been the first Kree to accept Thane on Hala, and now he was gone. Glory looked over, and saw Thane staring back. "Thane! Son of Thanos!" Glory declared, as his Night Guard amassed behind him. Nexus, Living Laser, Titanus and now Cull Obsidian waited patiently for their masters next command. Nexus held the box that contained the Star Key. Cull watched the exchange between Thane and Gla-Ree closely, not wanting to miss a single detail. "Thane, I have no intention of causing harm to your refugees" Glory said as he walked towards the son of Thanos. "I only need you". "Why do you need me?" Thane asked. "I have nothing to give you". "That's a lie, because you do, and you know it" Glory said, in a more threatening tone. "You know where the Cosmic Crystal is, and you are going to tell me, or I burn this whole planet, and your refugees to cinders". "I have no idea what you're talking about" Thane said. "You most certainly do" Glory responded. "You will tell me, and I will take it. With it, I will be immortal, all powerful for all of time. I shall be a god at last". Thane suddenly drew a short sword from its hilt on his belt and swung at Glory. Going quickly blocked the attempt on his life with his wrist mounted blades. His blades extended, and he thrusted forwards at Thane, who blocked, parried, and struck again. The two locked blades as each blocked the others fast strikes. Glory activated his jet boots and flew into the air, but Thane jumped up, grabbing Glory's ankle and pulling him down again. Glory dropped down and kicked Thane away, who feinted back and ran a tall Glory, swinging his sword into Glory's wrist blades, which blocked Thane's strike. It was the first time in years Thane had been forced to fight, and a son much a son he hated the idea of bloodshed, the adrenaline rush he was getting and the desire to end Captain Glory spurred him on, making him enjoy every strike he made against the Kree. Thane swung for the head, but Glory blocked once again, and slashed across at Thane, cutting the son of Thanos' left cheek. A trickle of dark blood slipped down Thane's face. Thane ignored it, and continued to fight. "Shouldn't we help him?" Titanus asked. "We can all help kill Thane for him". "No. This is Glory's fight. Let him win it" Nexus said. "Then Thane shall die at our hands". Chapter 11: Countdown to Destruction Thane and Captain Glory clashed again mercilessly. Thane swung upwards, bringing his sword in an arc, however, as he did, Glory struck him with an electronic pulse, electrocuting Thane and sending him flying back. Thane groaned, his armour still sparking from the blast. Seeing his sword on the ground he reached for it, but a black and gold boot pressed on the blade first. Thane looked up to see Captain Gloey standing above him, a gloating smirk on his face. Glory picked up Thane's sword and admired it, a son if hypnotised by the weapons beauty. "A one of a kind weapon" mused Glory. Thane carefully stood up, as Glory moved Thane's sword so the point of the blade was prsssing into Thane's neck. "Now I will ask again. Give me the Cosmic Crystal" Glory hissed. "You know I never will" Thane spat. "You'll have to kill me". "You would like that wouldn't you? So it's secret dies with you I assume" Glory said. "But now, its no longer your life on the line". Glory pointed over to Thane's ship, where Living Laser held a struggling Luun. Titanus emerged carrying Mira and Barnick who tried to shake free, to no avail. "I can give the simple order for my Night Guard to kill them" Glory said. "Its a shame you got so attached to them. People often die you know, you shouldn't hold onto things". Nexus and Cull Obsidian. "Ah! Cull! Just in time!" Glory said. "Now Thane, give me the location of the Crystal, or the Luphamoids all perish. And make no mistake, I will make sure you live long enough to regret everything and that you watch as their miserable lives are wiped away. This is my promise Thane. But if you give me the Crystal, I'll let them go free". "What about Thane?" Cull asked. "I will let the Luphamoids go, and only the Luphamoids". Glory said. "Thane! NO!" Luun cried out. "Don't!". "You will hold to your word?" Thane asked Glory. "You will let them go?" "A man keeps his word" Glory replied. "Very well". Thane closed his eyes, and held out his hand. A shape began forming in his palm, slowly but surely, taking the form of a Crystal. "Amazing" Nexus said as he watched with Cull. "Thane never hid the Cosmsic Crystal, he bonded it to himself, and simply disguised it as part of his armour. Genius". Cull watched too, as the Crystal finished forming in Thane's hand. "At last" Glory breathed out. "The Cosmic Crystal". LIGHTSBANE, SHIP OF THE BLACK ORDER "We have entered Hala's orbit" Proxima said. "Let is hope we are not to late". "Down there!" Tex called. "By those landing Pads!". "I see them" Proxima said. "Bringing us down to them now". The Lightsbane swooped down like a giant bird, gliding across the ground before slowing to a stop. The Black Order lept out, followed by Tex. "There's Glory" hissed Corvus Glaive. "And that's...that's Thane". Captain Glory took the Cosmic Crystal from Thane, and then nodded to Living Laser and Titanus. The P let the Luphamoids go. Luun looked back at Thane. "Get on the ship!" Thane yelled. "Get as far away as you can!". Glory began to laugh. "Nexus, bring me the Star Key". Nexus bowed and removed the Star Key from the box, which he tossed aside. He passed it to Glory. Glory smiled, and finally removed his helmet, freeing his short black hair. He dropped the helmet on the ground, and moved the Star Key to the Crystal. The Cosmic Crystal absorbed the Star Key, pulling it inside of itself, before beginning to glow. "I win" declared Captain Glory, as the glowing turned more erratic, and Glory himself began to glow with the same energy. "GLORY STOP!" Corvus Glaive yelled, he and the Black Order running towards them. "Kill them my Night Guard!" Glory yelled. "I must complete the transference". Titanus, Nexus and Living Laser turned to the Black Order. "We can take them" Corvus said. "We can-" he was suddenly struck across the head. He fell to the ground and looked back, seeing Cull Obsidian with his chain hammer. "Cull!" Roared Proxima. Cull turned to her. "Am I a brute Proxima? Am I?". "Kill them all!" Living Laser yelled, attacking Proxima. Nexus lunged forwards at Maw, who grasped furiously with the dark magic user, each attempting to gain the advantage over the other. Tex was attacked by Titanus, and quickly dodged his attacks while attaping to kill the monster who killed Knok. Titanus roared with laugher as he swatted Tex aside. "You know, your Kronan pal was a worthy opponent. A shame you are not" Titanus said. "Now you will die alone". "No he won't" came a voice. Tex turned to see Thane run and jump at Titanus, stabbing the brute in the eye. Titanus howled in pain and clutched his eye, as Thane grabbed Tex and they ran. "It's true then" Thane said. "Knok is dead". Tex could only nod. Thane closed his eyes for a second, a show off respect for his fallen freind. "He will be avenged. I promise". "We have a problem!" Maw called out, and pointed at Glory, while attempting to block an attack from Nexus. Glory's body glowed with power, as he lifted into the air, clutching the Cosmic Crystal. "Hear me, people of Hala" Glory's voice echoed across the world. "Forget your past beleifs and worthless gods. See me now as your new deity. Your master. Your saviour. No longer will this barberic universe be ripped up war, or destruction. Now, I am your god. Your only ruler. I am God Glory, and all will bow before me". To Be Concluded : Black Order: Volume Three Category:Black Order Category:Fan Fiction Category:Books Category:Black Order (Earth-2020) Category:Earth-2020